


Good Quality

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [95]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Incest, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sibling Incest, Spreader Bars, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Dave goes to Bro on his own without a twin to back him up, he comes bringing a secret. A secret that Bro is more than willing to indulge, assist with, and finance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Quality

Dave squirms a bit in his computer chair. He checks his phone again but the answer from Dirk is still the same. His twin won’t be home for another couple of hours. Which isn’t fair, isn’t fair at all. Dave’s horny. He won’t be in a couple hours, but he is now.

But just getting off to porn or something isn’t going to do it for him. That’s just so lame when usually he has a willing partner the next bed over. But Dirk is being mean and isn’t coming home to help because it’s not a dire situation (like he would know) and because Bro is sitting out in the main room so why doesn’t Dave just go out to him.

Dave frowns as his dick thinks that that is the greatest idea ever. Dave doesn’t exactly agree. Yes, Bro seems to be okay banging his twin brothers and really hasn’t voiced a complaint except to correct form or some shit. But so far, Dave’s only approached him with Dirk. A two for one deal. No one in their right mind would pass that up. (No one in their right mind would fuck their little brothers either.) So of course Dave is nervous about going to him. And it doesn’t help that Dave’s dick is putting one and one together and coming up with plans without his volition.

The reason he is currently so horny is that he’s remembering a conversation he had at lunch earlier in the day. The other guys in his class loved to brag about their sex lives. Dave can’t counter brag because he’s screwing his brother (well mostly getting screwed by his brother, but still not socially acceptable) and he’s doing some pretty gay acts with his brother. While the guys aren’t bigots or anything, they all have girlfriends which seems to be a mostly different animal in bed. And one that Dave has no real experience with as his potential hopeful girlfriend is basically in another country.

Put that together with a recollection of a recent conversation with Bro about how the twins can come to him for any extra information regarding stuff they want to try out. In fact, Bro insisted that they come to him first over googling shit since the internet is full of bad advice. He was pretty insistent too without ever really mentioning what sort of things they should go to him for. Talking about it with Dirk later, they decided that it meant sex, drugs, and drinking. Probably.

But that means that Dave should go talk to Bro about the particular things the guys were talking about at lunch today especially because Dave had to pinch himself hard enough to leave a bruise on his thigh in order to leave the lunch room without being ridiculed. He got a boner so fast from what they were talking about that he’s surprised he didn’t pass out.

And now he can’t get either topics out of his mind what has viciously put together a plan of action. He calms himself enough to tell his nerves to fuck off before going to a small box under his mattress. He kinda ignored Bro’s request and had picked up some stuff on his own. He had clicked on the cheapest stuff he could find just in case he didn’t like it in the end, if his fantasies didn’t live up to their own hype. Sneaking the packages past Bro’s curiosity had been tricky, but he had done it. A fairly moot point with his next step of his plan.

He hefts the box up into his arms and heads out into the main room. Bro is sitting like usual on the couch with a project strewn about the coffee table. Dave knows better than to bitch about how much room he takes up; only D can get away with that. Plus he has better stuff to do.

“Hey Bro?”

He gets a grunt in return.

“I’m horny...”

“Then let’s fuck.” Bro says it so nonchalantly like Dave just asked him to run to the store for something. Actually he gives a lot more lip about something like that. Dave realizes that in the future, it will just be that easy. Wow. And he thought Dirk could be easy to seduce.

“Well hold up,” Dave continues. Bro pauses from where he was undoing his belt. Holy shit, eager much. “I’ve been thinking-”

“Oh? How’s that workin’ out?”

Dave can feel his face fall into disdain. “Someone asked me if I was into kinky shit at school because they said their girlfriend really liked to be tied up and... I mean, I’ve seen shit on the internet and Dirk’s done some light stuff with me, but I mean, I’ve never... But I’m really interested... you know... and I wasn’t sure...”

“Ya wanna figure out your kinks?” Dave nods. “Being tied up? Gagged? Spread open? Teased and edged? Spanking? Sensory Deprivation? Choking?” Dave keeps nodding and feels his face getting warmer and warmer. “Toys? Watersports-”

“Not that one.”

“That’s fine. We’ll get ya a complete yea and nay list. You’ve come to the right place, kiddo.” Bro smirks at him and Dave bets that if they didn’t have the Strider reputation to worry about, he’d be getting a wink too. “So whatcha got in the box? Starting a collection of toys already?”

“Well...” Bro motions him to hand over the box that he’s still holding. Dave’s nerves show up again. He’s tempted to throw the box out the window instead of being embarrassed by it. But as Bro continues to beckon, Dave sighs and opens the lid.

Bro’s interested in what his li’l bro picked up already. It will give him clues as to what sort of things they can try first and what sort of direction they’d be going in. Bro thinks that they’ll stay in the same roles that they’ve fallen into. Not that it surprises him. It feels natural. He’s always been more of a dominant personality (not that he doesn’t like it reversed now and then). And li’l him, Dirk, would be fairly similar. Dave has always been the softie out of the twins but could take his own if he had to. In fact, Bro might request the two of them reverse next time they offer to put on a show for him.

Focusing back on the box, Bro leans forward to see what’s inside. The smell of fake leather and tape hits him in the face and almost on instinct he is slapping it straight out of Dave’s hands.

“I can’t believe one of my li’l bros would waste their money on such junk! It’s disgustin’ and terrible and good lord, I thought I taught y’all better,” Bro raves. He so focused on the pieces of the mess on the ground, wincing at the terrible craftsmanship like how could anyone use that stuff in the first place, it’s obviously not meant for humans, maybe mannequins could use it, that he doesn’t catch Dave’s wide hurt eyes. “Oi, it’s like the past sixteen years don’t mean nothin’ to y’all.”

Dave’s eyes start to water up a bit. He feels judged. It was just a collar, a pair of cuffs, and some rough rope that he thought someone could use on him. Bro’s tone of voice cuts him deep. Here is a man who made puppet sex toys for a living and he’s berating Dave for what he’s brought to the table. How much lower can Dave get. He’s already on society’s shit list for sleeping with his twin brother and seducing his older brothers, giving multiple meanings to a family affair. He knows Dirk doesn’t think he’s too much of a freak for the pain thing, but that’s only because Dirk gets off on the public thing. But to have this shot down after working himself up and believing that he would be okay coming to Bro because that’s what Bro said-

“No brother of mine will use fake leather, Dave!”

Wait, what? Dave tries to process that. And realizes that Bro’s rant has shifted into some sort of nonsense about quality and real leather and actual stitching over fabric glue.

“Uhhh... they looked a lot better in the photos.”

“Well course they do. That’s called marketin’. How d’ya think I sell all the shit that I do? Not that I sell cheap ass shit that will leave ya chapped and sore and bleedin’ and lucky not to have a rash afterwards. And trust me, that shit is absolutely unsexy. It ain’t the good sore. It’s the ‘fuck I regret it and the night ain’t over’ kind of sore. I bet this shit was on discount too. That’s the only way they can move their pleather that’s been baked so much in chemicals that it don’t even know where it came from or what a cow is. Oh and don’t get me started on the fur. That shit will make ya wish it was thistle-”

He stops when Dave comes around the couch and drops himself next to Bro just before throwing his arms around Bro’s neck and burying his face into his shoulder.

“... I didn’t know you felt that strongly about fur and real leather, Dave. I thought that was my schtick.”

“Shut up, you dumb butt.”

“Wow, are you like twelve?”

“You had me all freaked out.”

“What?”

“I thought... I thought that you were mad at me for what I got. Not what it was made out of.”

“Oh.” Bro takes another look at the items on the ground. A collar, cuffs, and rope. Beginner shit, but not a bad start had they been better quality. “Psh, that’s tame.”

“I get that _now_ , thank you very much.” Dave pulls back a little and punches Bro in the arm. “But _now_ I’m a little less horny.”

“Well good. Now ya can keep it in your pants as we go out and get you some real stuff. Try not to pop a boner.”

“Go out? Go where? Bro, Bro, that’s what the internet is for!” Dave scrambles to get some sort of hand hold on the futon as Bro stands up.

“I can’t believe I haven’t done this before to ya and Dirk. This shoulda happened on your eighteenth. I’m such a terrible older brother.” Bro grabs Dave by the back of his shirt and pulls him towards the door. Dave tries to hang on as long as possible but his shirt starts to choke him as Bro doesn’t let up at all.

“You are definitely a terrible brother. Fuck you.”

“Shuddup and stop struggling or I’ll toss ya down the stairs.”

“No you won’t.”

“Fine I won’t. I’ll make ya ride the elevator.”

Dave shuts up and finally climbs to his feet after being dragged halfway across the room. Bro grabs the keys and heads out of the apartment without letting go of Dave’s shirt.

* * *

“That was one of the most embarrassing experiences of my life!” Dave wails as he comes through the front door of the apartment. “I am going to be permanently scarred for the rest of my life. I am going to have flashbacks to today and weep in horror. I can’t ever show my face in that store again without a paper bag over my head and even then they’ll still be snickering behind my back because my brother who loudly announced that he was my brother and thank fuck you didn’t also announce that you were fucking me because I am your fucking brother but instead took me around to every single fucking toy in there and showed me how to use every fucking thing in graphic unnecessary detail including what could happen if it were to go wrong.”

“It wasn’t that bad. Plus you got the cute checkout girl’s number.”

“It was out of pity and I have a feeling it’s actually the CPS hotline.”

“Look at all the presents we got though.” Bro sets down the armload of bags and boxes on the coffee table. “This is a pretty nice haul for your first time.”

“Most of this crap is yours. Why did we have to go to the store anyways? They knew you pretty well and that means you’ve been there before which means you have a trove of kinky sex toys tucked somewhere in the apartment already.”

“We had to get ya your own stuff of course. That way when I finally kick y’all’s asses out of the apartment, ya got something to pull out for that li’l lady you’ve been thinking of.”

Dave crosses his arms and huffs. “She might not even be interested.”

“Or she might be. Ya ne’er know.”

“Fine! But why did you buy it all! I have massive amounts of money from stocks and sex toys would be on the list of non-basics that I have saved up for and I could really have paid for this myse-”

“Late birthday gift,” Bro shrugs. “Maybe it’s for the two of ya since Dirk’s prolly gonna be interested to see what we got here too.”

“Why didn’t we drag him to the store too?”

“He around? No? Hm I wonder why we didn’t take him,” Bro rolls his eyes at his brother. “Now getcha ass o’er here and help me unwrap all this shit.”

“Wait. We’re doing this now?”

“When else would ya do it?”

“I’m not in the mood now that I’ve been thoroughly embarrassed for life!”

Bro thinks Dave is cute when he’s flustered. The flustered look continues as Bro slinks to his feet and stalks over to where Dave is standing. Dave backs up as Bro gets closer, eyes tracking to Bro’s tongue as it slips out to lick his lips. They don’t stop until Dave’s back bumps up against the wall and Bro is pressed up against him. One of Bro’s hands comes up to grab his jaw and tilt his head up.

“Better?”

“Uh... yeah,” Dave squeaks out.

“Good. Let’s start with what ya said earlier, that Dirk did ‘light’ stuff with ya.” Bro presses harder against Dave, trapping him completely against the wall. His other hand grabs both of his wrists and pins them above Dave’s head. “This type of stuff?” He leans down but bypasses his mouth and goes for Dave’s throat. Dave reacts to the kisses, nips, and sucks. “Tell me, Dave.”

“I-I like pain,” Dave stutters. “Not like smacked in the head or cut pain but like... Dirk bit me some and scratched,” he explains. “No clawing my thighs though, that wasn’t as good. And I was tied up for that. Which was good. Really good. Like this good.” Dave tugs on Bro’s grips to indicate what he meant, not that it’s hard to guess. “And I-I like being told what to do. So you should be good at that.”

“I am,” Bro growls darkly into his ear. A full body shudder goes through Dave. “And we just bought those cuffs and collars since you’ve been talking about being tied up, let’s start there.” Bro pulls away from Dave but doesn’t let go of his wrists. Instead he uses them as a control point to wordlessly direct Dave over to the couch. “Strip.”

The command is clear and makes Dave flush all the way to the tips of his ears. As soon as Bro lets him go, he starts tearing off his clothes like they are on fire. Bro raises his eyebrow at the mess Dave is making of himself, but forgives him as he was as eager as Bro was during his first scene. Bro turns towards the stack of stuff on the table and quickly locates a couple of the items they bought. Handcuffs, real leather and fur lined with a detatchable clip chain perfect for attaching him to the futon. A padded collar, again real leather with several study d-rings set around the outside. And a spreader bar, detachable leather cuffs lined with silk to go between Dave’s knees.

Dave is naked when Bro turns back around from freeing the items from their respective packaging. Bro’s glad that they aren’t any that need washing right away. He’s not sure Dave’s leaking erection would last the extra wait.

“Ya ‘member the safe word we use to stop in strifes?”

“Pineapple.”

“Say that if ya need to quit or panic. I mean, talk to me ‘cause I wanna make sure I don’t overstep anything just yet because this is our first tango like this, but that’s your out if you need it.”

“Okay. But I don’t think we’ll need it.”

“Always have a safeword. Arms out.” Dave obeys right away, not even questioning why. Not that it would take a genius to figure out, but Bro’s never known his brother to be this obedient. Usually he’ll do whatever Bro asks but after being ornery for some length of time first. Bro manages to keep his amazement off of his face but can’t help but think to himself, _fuckin' hell I have a horny willin’ masochistic twink sub livin’ in my home, praise the powers that be that preside over sex._

Bro buckles the two cuffs around Dave’s wrists, making sure that they fit well and aren’t pinching him anywhere. The collar goes on next after Dave tips his head back at just a motion from Bro.

“Lie down.” It’s amusing to watch how fast Dave scrambles to obey. He’s quivering a bit against the orange cushions. Bro reads his expression and body language and finds that it is all anticipation and excitement and no a trace of fear. “Good boy.” Dave’s cock twitches violently against his abdomen.

Bro could command that Dave raise his arms above his head but instead he reaches down and grabs the chain between them and does it himself, letting Dave feel how trapped he his, how much control Bro has over Dave. He makes sure not to twist or wrench Dave’s arms but gets them in place. Dave keeps them there as Bro undoes the chain from one side and loops it under the frame of the futon before reconnecting.

“Test it.” Dave pulls against the chain and lets out a small moan as the cuffs catch his arms before they get too far. “Good boy.” Another shudder and cock twitch. Bro drags his hands down Dave’s arms and down his chest. He pauses to circle Dave’s nipples, making him arch off the cushions a bit. Then he continues down, tracing out Dave’s bit of a happy trail before brushing over his hips. Dave whines a bit as he was so close to getting his dick touched. Bro pulls his hands off completely. “Shut up. No words or sounds from ya unless I ask directly. D’ya understand?”

“Yes,” Dave gasps out.

“Yes what?”

“Yes... sir?”

“That’s good. Say it again, like ya mean it.”

“Yes sir!”

“Good boy.” Bro’s hands go back to Dave’s hips and start to rub circles into his skin over Dave’s hipbones. Bro hears the beginning of a moan before it’s quickly cut off. Glancing up he finds Dave biting down on his lower lip. “Good boy.”

Bro steps back, moving farther down the futon. His hands trail after him, now gliding over Dave’s thighs. When he gets down to Dave’s knees, Bro’s hands reverse and move back up on the inside now. He pushes lightly and Dave opens his legs wider. Bro grabs the spreader bar, the cuffs clinking merrily against the metal. Dave’s cock jumps excitedly but he still doesn’t make a sound. After unclipping them, Bro wraps the cuffs around his thighs one at a time.

“Those feel good?”

“Yes sir,” comes the immediate answer.

Bro settles the bar between the cuffs and reattaches it. He steps back to admire his work. Dave looks gorgeous all spread out like that. So inviting. Dave meets his gaze and flushes harder under the lust he can see. He squirms a bit and feels the spreader bar holding him open. It freaks him out a bit, not enough to make him say ‘pineapple’ but enough that his breath catches in his throat and he has to quickly count to ten. Then he tries moving his legs again. He can’t close them at all, even with the draft of the air conditioning kicking on and caressing his dick, balls, and taint. It’s thrilling and hot and he can feel a whine coming on. He manages to bite it back, not wanting to test the punishment aspect of the situation. Not yet.

“Good boy,” those words seem to spearhead straight to Dave’s core and bring out the worst of him. He wants to hear them over and over, he wants to earn them.

“I’m going to touch you now,” Bro announces before reaching down and wrapping a hand around Dave’s cock. Dave’s hips jump up off the futon as his heels dig into the cushions. He still doesn’t make a sound but the moan is right behind his teeth. Bro lets him thrust up into his hand, squeezing it gently in encouraging patterns.

“Good boy. Good job, Dave. God, just look at ya. Ya really like this, dontcha? Ya really love being my li’l tied up bitch, dontcha? Answer me, boy.”

“Yes sir! Yes!”

“Good.” Bro starts stroking him back. It’s a slow taunting pace that has Dave squirming all over the futon. He fights lightly against the bondage, not seriously, just enough to keep an active reminder that it’s there, that Bro put it on him. Bro just keeps stroking his cock with that slow pace that is driving Dave crazy. He wants to beg for more but Bro hasn’t said he could.

“Sing for me, babe. Let me know how good it feels.” Instantly Dave lets out a moan that rises into a higher gasp as Bro finally picks up the speed.

“Bro! Bro! Sir! It feels so good. It feels amazing. Fuck! Your hand! Bro! I’m gonna- I’m gonna-”

“Not yet. Not until I say so.” Even as Bro says that, he speeds up his hand and tightens up his grip to perfection and Dave struggles hard to obey. He grabs Dave’s collar and pulls his attention to his face. “Ya can’t come until I say so. Beg for it.”

“Please! Please! Please! Bro! Please let me come! I can’t- I can’t- Sir! Please let me come!”

“Good boy, Dave, very good. Come for me.”

Dave screams as he lets go of his losing fight and comes all over Bro’s hand. Bro strokes him through the orgasm, only letting go when Dave collapses limply against the futon again. He’s still held open by the bondage and breathing hard. Bro gives him a minute to recover, taking the time to go wash his hand and grab a damp washcloth. Dave’s stirring when Bro comes back, but he barely twitches when the wet cloth touches his skin. Bro cleans him up, tosses the cloth towards the laundry room, and then gets to work on taking off all of the cuffs. Spreader bar goes first and Dave makes a deep sigh of relief as he finally gets to close his legs. Then the wrist cuffs where Bro rubs the skin underneath making sure that he hadn’t hurt himself tugging on it. Then he scoops Dave up onto his lap where he finally undoes the collar.

“There we go. How was that?”

“Wonderful,” Dave says dreamily.

“Good. Round one is a success.”

“Yup.” Dave tucks himself against Bro’s chest and Bro wraps an arm around his back.

“D’ya think ya want to do more? Can ya go farther?”

“Yeah. That’d be nice.”

“Forgive me yet for the store?”

“Nope.” Dave shakes his head too. “But I guess having my own stuff is nice.”

“It is, trust me. When ya come back to your own head, I’ll teach ya how to clean it and keep it nice. And I’ll teach ya more tricks. And maybe we’ll find your limit. Remember don’t hesitate to use a safeword. Y’all had safewords when ya and Dirk did your thing right?”

“Uhhhh... saying no?”

“I guess that wor-”

“Well... um... there was the part where I was blowing him and he told me to kick him or something if i needed to stop.”

Bro can feel his eye twitch. “Fucking ragtag amateur brothers, jesus, what a mess. We’ll talk more when he gets home. If we’re gonna do this thing, we’re gonna do it proper.”

“Okay,” Dave yawns.

“For now though, cuddles.”

“Okay.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
